wszechswiatyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Buszujący w zbożu
'''Buszujący w zbożu - '''powieść JD Salingera. Kontrowersyjna powieść pierwotnie opublikowana dla dorosłych, od tamtej pory stała się popularna wśród młodzieży, przez nawiązanie do tematów nastoletniego niepokoju i alienacji . Książka została przetłumaczona na niemal wszystkie główne języki świata. Około 250 tysięcy egzemplarzy było sprzedawanych każdego roku o łącznej sumie ponad 65 milionów książek. Bohaterem powieści Holden Caulfield stał się ikoną dla nastoletniego buntu . Powieść dotyczy również złożonych kwestii niewinności, tożsamości , przynależności, strat i połączenia. Opis Bohaterem "Buszującego w zbożu" jest szesnastoletni uczeń, Holden Caulfield, który nie mogąc pogodzić się z otaczającą go głupotą, podłością, a przede wszystkim zakłamaniem, ucieka z college`u i przez kilka dni "buszuje" po Nowym Jorku, nim wreszcie powróci do domu rodzinnego. Historia tych paru dni, którą opowiada swym barwnym językiem, jest na pierwszy rzut oka przede wszystkim zabawna, jednakże rychło spostrzegamy, że pod pozorami komizmu ważą się tutaj sprawy bynajmniej nie błahe. Streszczenie Akcja powieści odbywa się w ciągu trzech dni ,w grudniu 1949 roku. Holden Caulfield jest 16-letnim chłopakiem z Nowego Jorku. Niedawno wyleciał z prestiżowej szkoły z internatem, bo nie stosuje się do panujących tam zasad. Holden opowiada swoją historię gdy ma z gruźlicę i odpoczywa w domu, rok po wydarzeniach. Holden rozpoczyna swoją opowieść w Pencey Akademii, ekskluzywnej szkole prywatnej w Agerstown, Pensylwania. Chłopak został wydalony z Pencey z powodu złej pracy i nie może wrócić do szkoły po przerwie świątecznej, która rozpoczyna się w następną środę. Zostaje zaproszony do domu swojego nauczyciela historii, pana Spencera. Spencer jest dobrym, ale rozwlekłym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Aby zirytować Holdena, Spencer czyta na głos zadanie z historii Holdena. Holden wraca do swojego dormitorium, które jest ciche, ponieważ większość uczniów grało mecz w piłkę. Jego sąsiad z akademika, Ackley, przeszkadza mu, choć Holden jest bardzo cierpliwy. Holden robi za swojego współlokatora, Stradlatera, pracę domową, której ten nie docenia, o rękawicy baseballowej późnego brata Holdena Alliem. Kobieciarz, Stradlater właśnie wrócił z randki ze starym przyjaciółką Holdena Jane Gallagher. Holden jest zazdrosny, że Stradlater jest z Jane. Stradlater nie doceniał Jane w sposób, w jaki robił to Holden; Stradlater nawet nie wiedział, że Jane to nie,"Jean" jak ją nazywał. Chłopcy walczyć bili się o nią, ale Stradlater łatwo wygrał. Holden wsiadł w pociąg do Nowego Jorku, gdzie zamierzał zatrzymać się w hotelu do środy, w którą jego rodzice będą oczekiwać go w domu na przerwę świąteczną. Zamieszkuje w zniszczonym Edmont Hotel. Po obserwacji zachowania "zboczeńców" w pokoju hotelowym zmaga się z własną seksualnością. Spędza wieczór tańcząc z trzema kobietami.. Jest rozczarowany, że kobiety nie są w stanie przeprowadzić przyzwoitej rozmowy. Po wizycie w klubie nocnym u Erniego w Greenwich Village , Holden zgadza wynająć prostytutkę. Jego postawa wobec dziewczyny zmienia się w chwili, gdy wchodzi ona do pokoju; wydaje się ona w tym samym wieku co on. Holden stanie pogodzić się z sytuacją, a kiedy opowiada jej wszystko, co chce zrobić, to porozmawiać, ona staje się rozdrażniona Mimo, że zapłacił jej odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy, dziewczyna wróciła z alfonsem Mauricem i domagała się więcej pieniędzy. Prostytutka zabrała pięć dolarów z portfela Holdena i dała mu spokój. Po krótkim śnie, Holden, poczuł się samotny i potrzebował kontaktu z bliską osobą, dlatego umówił się z Sally Hayes. . Holden kupił płytę "Mała Shirley Beans" dla jego 10-letniej siostry, Phoebe. Lubił tę płytę i wiedział Phoebe się spodoba. Chłopiec Dostrzegł małego chłopiec śpiewającego "If a body catch a body coming through the rye ", co sprawia, że poczuł się lepiej. Holden i Sally jeździli na łyżwach na Rockefeller Center po czym Holden spontanicznie prosi Sally by ta uciekła z nim na pustynię. Dziewczyna odrzuciła propozycję i poszła. Odpowiedz Sally zepsuła nastrój Holdena, co skłoniło go do uwagi: ". You give me a royal pain in the ass, if you want to know the truth." Czego natychmiast pożałował i przepraszał wielokrotnie. Sally odrzuciła jego przeprosiny i nie chciała pozwolić mu odprowadzić do domu. Holden zobaczył pokaz Boża Narodzeniowy. Wyczerpana fizycznie, psychicznie i finansowo Holden wraca domu, aby zobaczyć Phoebe. W końcu zakradł się do mieszkania rodziców, aby odwiedzić młodszą siostra-i bliskiego przyjaciela, Phoebe, jest jedyną osobą, z którą może mówić o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach. Chłopak chce być jedynym strażnikiem tysięcy dzieci bawiących się nieokreśloną "grę" na ogromnym pola żyta przy krawędź urwiska. Jego zadaniem jest złapać dzieci, jeśli podejdą one zbyt blisko krawędzi; chce być, "Buszującym w zbożu". Z powodu tej błędnej interpretacji, Holden uważa, że być "Buszujący w zbożu" oznacza uratować dzieci przed utratą niewinności. Gdy rodzice wracają do domu, Holden wymyka się i odwiedza swojego byłego nauczyciela angielskiego, pana Antolini, który daje mu porady na temat życia i miejsce do spania na noc. Pan Antolini, cytując Psycholog Wilhelm Stekel , doradza Holden, że szlachetna śmierć jest znakiem niedojrzałego człowieka, znakiem dojrzałego człowieka, jest starać się żyć skromnie. Jest to sprzeczne z ideami Holdena o zostaniu "Buszujący w zbożu", symbolicznego ratowania dzieci przed złem dorosłości. Holden jest zdenerwowany, kiedy budzi się w nocy, boi się, że pan Antolini jest homoseksualistą. Zdezorientowany i niepewny, wychodzi i spędza większość poranka na wędrówkach po mieście. Zastanawia się, czy jego interpretacja działań pana Antolini była prawidłowa, i zastanawia się, jak bardzo jest to ważne. Holden podejmuje decyzję, że wyruszy na Zachód i będzie żyć jako głuchoniemy. Kiedy wyjaśnia ten plan Phoebe w poniedziałek w porze lunchu, ta chce iść z nim, mimo że nie może się doczekać występu w sztuce, która jest w piątek. Holden odmawia co denerwuje Phoebe, więc Holden próbuje ją rozweselić, zabierając ją do zoo w Central Parku , a gdy ogląda ją w zoo na karuzeli, jest on pełen szczęścia i radości na widok Phoebe jeżdżącej w deszczu. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Literatura młodzieżowa